


Не можешь победить – возглавь!

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: На восемнадцатом году жизни у Ивайзуми начинаются неожиданные проблемы





	Не можешь победить – возглавь!

**Author's Note:**

> Гротеск, абсурд, очень альтернативное все. Сейджо бы никогда

Если бы Ивайзуми пришлось искать козла отпущения, он бы обвинил во всем родителей, которым не хватало времени, чтобы за ним присматривать. Или тетю, которая слишком любила детей. Или систему образования – за летние каникулы.

Хотя на самом деле винить во всем следовало исключительно Ойкаву. Тот обладал редким талантом превращать жизнь Ивайзуми в пиздец и применял его при каждом удобном случае. Все началось еще со знакомства, когда Ивайзуми на спор наелся червей, а закончилось…

 

 

Тетушку Ивайзуми звали Сакура – красиво, очень по-японски и очень по-девчачьи. Имя свое она не любила, зато любила фотографировать – настолько, что подалась во фрилансеры и открыла студию в Токио. Ивайзуми она тоже любила, а потому всегда забирала его к себе на лето, стараясь превратить каждые каникулы в интересное приключение.

Со временем Ивайзуми овладел искусством правильно выставлять выдержку и диафрагму, работать с объектами в движении, геометрически выстраивать кадр, но главной тонкости – умению видеть – так и не научился.

Работы Сакуры-сан всегда отличались потрясающим разнообразием. Она снимала шумный город и тихие улицы, сдержанное очарование японских пейзажей и предметы, моду и животных – но главной ее страстью оставались люди.

Портреты были популярны, к тому же за них хорошо платили – при условии, что заказчики получались на них лучше, чем в жизни. Ивайзуми считал это чем-то сродни обману, но тетушка только качала головой.

– Ты смотришь на человека, – поясняла она, и голос ее становился мягким и мечтательным, – любого, самого обычного и видишь целый мир. Нужно только научиться смотреть.

Фотопортреты у Сакуры-сан всегда получались удивительные. Сварливые старики, непоседливые дети, легкомысленные школьницы, работяги с потухшим взглядом – все они выглядели собой и в то же время кем-то большим, невероятно, неизмеримо большим.

Целый мир, говорил себе Ивайзуми. Он кивал, смотрел и учился, но видел только россыпь мелких веснушек и ранние морщины, и слишком яркий макияж, и растрепанные волосы, и пятна от жевательного табака…

– Ох, Хаджиме, какой же ты глупый, – смеялась Сакура-сан.

После долгих лет бесплодных попыток Ивайзуми смирился: талантом видеть он не обладал. Принять это было непросто – Ивайзуми все время казалось, что он себя обедняет, теряет какое-то волшебство – но все же он принял.

А потом, на восемнадцатом году жизни, Ивайзуми в милионный уже раз посмотрел на Ойкаву Тоору – и ему открылся целый мир.

Мир сексуальных желаний и чувственных удовольствий.

 

 

Крэш-курс по фотографии, который Сакура-сан каждое лето вбивала в голову Ивайзуми, всегда шел в комплекте с этикой. Любое тело – женское или мужское – красиво по умолчанию. Пышная грудь, сильные бедра, узкие ступни, большие руки – все это красиво. К любому телу – женскому или мужскому – следует относиться с уважением. Сакура-сан считала это прописной истиной и не ленилась ее повторять.

В итоге Ивайзуми начал свою подростковую жизнь с размытой сексуальной ориентацией и неспособностью дрочить на конкретных людей. Любой другой наверняка ударился бы в сексуальные девиации, но Ивайзуми дружил с Ойкавой, который сам был сплошной девиацией (пускай и не сексуальной), а потому хотел нормальности.

Как и любой другой парень, он дрочил, но кончал скорее от прикосновений, чем от фантазий. Как и любому другому парню, ему снились влажные сны, но они больше походили на высокобюджетный авангард о ню. Как и любой другой парень, он смотрел в сети порно – но с тем же успехом мог бы смотреть передачи об искусстве.

Накрепко вбитое уважение к чужому телу просто не позволяло Ивайзуми испытывать сексуальное влечение. Поэтому он вдвойне удивился, когда почувствовал его на обычной, в общем-то, тренировке.

Ойкава наклонился за мячом, мешковатые шорты на миг облепили его зад…

И у Ивайзуми встал.

«Блядь!» – подумал он с ужасом.

 

 

Тем вечером, закрывшись у себя в комнате, Ивайзуми пережил короткий, но бурный экзистенциальный кризис. Хотеть кого-то было ново и увлекательно, хотеть Ойкаву было хуже не придумаешь. Конечно, Ойкава был отличный капитан, спортсмен и редкая умница, но как человек он был говно – это Ивайзуми понимал лучше, чем кто-либо еще.

Узнав, что Ивайзуми его хочет, Ойкава мог отреагировать по-разному, но скорей всего нехорошо. Вариантов этого «нехорошо» было много, и Ивайзуми предпочел бы не выяснять, какой именно Ойкава выберет в итоге.

«Не буду ни о чем ему рассказывать, – решил Ивайзуми. – Да и о чем тут рассказывать? Все пройдет уже к утру. В крайнем случае – к завтрашнему вечеру».

 

 

Пройти – разумеется – ничего не прошло.

Ночью Ивайзуми увидел с участием Ойкавы сон, такой рейтинговый и грязный, что его просмотр впору было отложить до двадцати одного года. Проснувшись, Ивайзуми бросился в душ и дрочил там, пока не стер руки.

Чувствуя себя несколько не в своей тарелке, он отправился на утреннюю тренировку, но там его уже ждал Ойкава с кучей выгодных ракурсов на колени, задницу и живот.

«Потом станет легче», – утешил себя Ивайзуми.

Но легче не становилось.

На первой же перемене Ивайзуми обнаружил у себя неожиданный фетиш на школьную форму, на обеде – на фудплей, а на вечерней тренировке – на разноцветные наколенники.

«Какая разница, – успокаивал себя Ивайзуми, – все равно никто ничего не узнает…»

На пятый день его отозвал в сторону Мацукава.

Он был один, без Ханамаки, и оттащил Ивайзуми в дальний угол, едва закончилась обязательная часть тренировки.

– Надо поговорить, – сказал Мацукава. Выглядел он непривычно встревоженным.

– Ну, говори, – пожал плечами Ивайзуми, вытирая мокрое лицо подолом футболки.

– Не здесь, – Мацукава воровато огляделся по сторонам. – В караоке, после школы. Там отдельные комнаты и звукоизоляция.

– Звукоизоляция, – повторил Ивайзуми без выражения.

– Не смотри на меня так. Для тебя же стараюсь.

– Ладно, – кивнул Ивайзуми. С каждым новым словом он понимал все меньше и меньше.

– Тогда встречаемся в шесть. Приходи один.

 

 

Когда Ивайзуми со стаканом сока вошел в нужную комнату, Мацукава уже был там.

Как и остальная часть волейбольной команды Аобаджосай. За вычетом Ойкавы.

Ханамаки с безразличным видом потягивал газировку. Яхаба вежливо улыбался. Киндаичи нервно теребил брелок. Куними выглядел так, словно плевать на всех хотел. Ватари прижимал руку к лицу. Кетани стискивал кулаки.

Выглядело все это очень подозрительно и совершенно непонятно.

– Ну? – Ивайзуми посмотрел на Мацукаву. – Зачем здесь я – и они?

Вместо ответа Мацукава подтолкнул к Ивайзуми свой смартфон.

На открытой во всю ширь экрана фотографии красовался сам Ивайзуми. И смотрел он на Ойкаву так, словно хотел его сожрать.

– Ничего не хочешь объяснить? – поинтересовался Мацукава.

Ивайзуми взвесил свои шансы, обвел глазами товарищей по команде, затем опять посмотрел на смартфон и махнул рукой.

– Я хочу Ойкаву, – сознался он, опускаясь на ближайший же диванчик.

Мацукава с Ханамаки переглянулись. Ватари громко застонал и прижал к лицу вторую руку.

– Соболезную, – произнес Мацукава траурно.

– Соболезную, – эхом отозвался Ханамаки.

– Соболезную, – повторил за ними Яхаба.

– Ох, Ивайзуми-семпай, – выдохнул Киндаичи.

– Ну, в общем, вы поняли, – протянул Куними.

– Нет! – выкрикнул вдруг Кетани и вскочил на ноги. – Ойкава же…

«Сейчас он скажет «парень», – подумал Ивайзуми, – и я расскажу ему о тетушке Сакуре и ее универсальной теории красоты».

– …говно-человек, – закончил Кетани, и Ивайзуми вздохнул.

– Знаю. Но у него задница, и колени, и руки, и рот, и…

– Стоп, – перебил Мацукава. – Ты увлекся.

Ивайзуми смущенно поскреб щеку.

– Но он же… вы же… Семпай, может, вам порно посмотреть? – предложил Кетани жалобно.

– Уже смотрел, – признался Ивайзуми.

– И как?!

Вместо ответа Ивайзуми кивнул на лежащий на столе смартфон.

Кетани перекосило.

– Говорить Ойкаве собираешься? – спросил Ханамаки.

– Что я, дурак? – буркнул Ивайзуми. – Да и не о чем тут говорить. Подумаешь, простое сексуальное влечение.

 

 

– Это не просто сексуальное влечение!

Два дня спустя волейбольная команда Сейджо (за вычетом Ойкавы) снова сидела в караоке и слушала полные ужаса стенания Ивайзуми.

– Я посмотрел на него сегодня и вдруг понял, что готов купить ему молочный коктейль и сводить на марафон этих дурацких фильмов про пришельцев. И мы бы держались за руки, и… Блядь, что со мной не так?!

– Лучше бы ты и дальше просто на него дрочил, – вздохнул Мацукава.

– Если Ивайзуми-семпай хочет подрочить, – тут же вскинулся Кетани, – совсем не обязательно делать это на Ойкаву. Вот… у меня тут…

Он достал из сумки свернутый в трубку глянцевый журнал и плюхнул его на стол. Ивайзуми посмотрел на обложку, и брови у него взмыли высоко-высоко вверх.

Это было порно.

И это была бара[1].

Остальные тоже посмотрели на журнал, и в комнате повисла тишина.

– Я не совсем… – начал Ивайзуми наконец.

– Ну, посмотри пару страниц, – укоризненно сказал Ханамаки. – Видишь, человек старался.

Ивайзуми тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки открыл журнал на случайном развороте. Остальные сгрудились вокруг.

На фото совершенно точно были изображены мужчины, зрелые и крупные, с широкими спинами и широкими же плечами, с сильными руками и огромными…

– Мне, – сказал вдруг сказал Мацукава, – срочно нужна линейка.

– Что ты собираешься ею измерять? – спросил Ивайзуми с подозрением.

– Пока что руку. Попытаюсь прикинуть масштаб.

– Господи боже мой, – пробормотал Ватари. Рука его, как заметил Ивайзуми, во время этих сборищ практически не отлипала от лица.

Мацукаве дали линейку. Он измерил свою руку, затем руку Ивайзуми и впал в глубокую задумчивость.

– Знать не хочу, – сказал Яхаба твердо.

– Ивайзуми-семпай, – Кетани с надеждой уставился на Ивайзуми и кивнул на журнал, – ну как, что-нибудь чувствуете?

– Я, – отозвался вместо Ивайзуми Мацукава, – я чувствую. Научное любопытство. С таким… – он многозначительно взмахнул линейкой. – Это все еще считается сексом?

– Спасибо, конечно, Кетани, – пробормотал Ивайзуми, – но нет.

– Я не сдамся! – решительно заявил Кетани.

Что, должно быть, означало: порно у меня много.

– Видишь, как тебе повезло с кохаем, – хмыкнул Ханамаки.

– Зато не повезло со всем остальным, – вздохнул Ивайзуми. – Ойкава ведь не слепой. Вдруг он заметит… – последовал еще один кивок на смартфон.

– Да, – согласился Мацукава, – это проблема.

Будь у Ивайзуми только эта проблема, он бы научился как-то с ней справляться. Но очень скоро проблем стало больше.

У Ивайзуми вдруг появился фан-клуб.

 

 

 

Это было совершенно необъяснимо.

Первые семнадцать лет жизни никакого фан-клуба у Ивайзуми не было, да и потом он не так чтобы очень изменился за лето.

Уже в первые дни нового года на волейбольные тренировки начали приходить девушки. Тогда Ивайзуми не насторожился – девушки заглядывали и раньше, главным образом для того, чтобы полюбоваться на Ойкаву. Однако на этот раз дело было не в Ойкаве.

Услышав самое первое «Ивайзуми-сама-а-а, кья-а!», Ивайзуми выронил мяч и долгое время таращился на стоящих у стены девушек. Те посылали ему воздушные поцелуи и хихикали. Кто-то размахивал разноцветным флажком.

– Поверить не могу, – воскликнул Ойкава. – Ива-чан кому-то понравился, Поверить не могу, Ива-чан понравился девушкам.

– Врежу, – пообещал Ивайзуми машинально, и Ойкава возмущенно замахал руками.

– Ничего не хочешь объяснить? – спросил подошедший Мацукава.

– Нет, – покачал головой Ивайзуми. – На этот раз нет. Понятия не имею, что происходит.

 

 

Что бы ни происходило, оно стремительно набирало обороты.

Три девушки превратились в пять, затем в восемь, затем в двенадцать, дальше – больше. На смену цветным флажкам пришли транспаранты, помпоны и рупоры. Во время очередного сбора в караоке Мацукава отыскал на смартфоне блог фан-клуба с целой кучей фотографий.

Ивайзуми долистал ленту до поста «Ивайзуми-сама выходит из душевой», бросил один-единственный взгляд на прикрепленное фото и торопливо оттолкнул от себя смартфон.

Пользуясь случаем, Кетани тут же подсунул ему журнал с лесбиянками. Надежды на спасительную силу порно он по-прежнему не терял.

– Ну как? Ну как, Ивайзуми-семпай? – спросил он, когда Ивайзуми перелистнул несколько страниц.

– Хорошая композиция. И освещение ничего.

– Дай сюда журнал, – закатил глаза Ханамаки. – И не заставляй нас думать о тебе хуже, чем мы уже думаем.

Команда Аобаджосай – в который уже раз – сгрудилась вокруг стола, разглядывая глянцевые изображения.

– Ну как, Киндаичи, рад, что попал в волейбольный клуб? – спросил Мацукава какое-то время спустя и наклонил голову, чтобы получше разглядеть страницу. – Это тебе не футбол, где, кроме спортивных статей, ничего не читают. Это… Как она вообще так делает?

– Не знаю, что лучше, – заметил Ханамаки. – То, что мы вот так собираемся, или то, что мы вот так собираемся без Ойкавы.

– Ханамаки-семпай! – укоризненно вскинулся Яхаба.

– Не растрачивай себя, Яхаба, – посоветовал Мацукава. – Ойкава сейчас наверняка в лав-отеле. С девушкой. А то и с двумя. Говно…

– Говно… – добавил Ханамаки.

– Говно-человек, – заключил Кетани с убеждением. Все трое кивнули.

Ивайзуми покачал головой, подтянул к себе смартфон и снова принялся листать фотографии.

«Ивайзуми-сама гладит котенка».

«Ивайзуми-сама ест молочный хлеб».

«Ивайзуми-сама в библиотеке».

«Ивайзуми-сама…»

«Ивайзуми-сама…»

«Ивайзуми-сама…»

Ивайзуми просмотрел на неприличное количество лайков под случайным постом и схватился за голову.

 

 

На матч со старшей школой Оомисаки Ивайзуми шел, холодея от самых недобрых предчувствий.

Его фан-клуб вошел в Сендайский спортивный зал, стуча каблучками и распространяя аромат духов и одержимости. Парни, которые смотрели Отборочные с трибун, встретили появление девушек с восторгом.

– Если хотите, мы расскажем вам правила, – донесся до Ивайзуми возбужденный голос одного из таких зрителей.

– Кому вообще интересны твои правила, – холодно оборвала его какая-то фанатка. – И весь этот волейбол.

Один за другим фан-клуб развернул огромные баннеры. На самом приличном из них значилось «Ивайзуми-сама, правь площадкой!»

Ивайзуми закрыл лицо руками.

– Во всем есть и светлая сторона, – заметил подошедший Мацукава. Ханамаки беззастенчиво вис у него на плече. – Только представь себе, как тебя сейчас ненавидят парни в зале. Даже мы тебя немного ненавидим, что уже говорить о противнике. Ты станешь сильнейшей приманкой…

– Завали, – буркнул Ивайзуми.

Ойкава на появление фан-клуба никак не отреагировал: то ли негодовал на внезапную популярность Ивайзуми, то ли копил яд. Ни первое, ни второе просто не могло закончиться хорошо.

Ивайзуми в последний раз поглядел на трибуны, мысленно плюнул и попытался сосредоточиться на будущей игре.

 

 

Во время обязательного обмена рукопожатием ни один из игроков Оомисаки не подал Ивайзуми руки.

«Какого хрена?! – подумал тот. – Это же смешно».

– Сильнейшая приманка, – шепнул Ханамаки.

– Ивайзуми-сама! Ивайзуми-сама! Ивайзуми-сама! – разразилась криками женская половина зала.

– Ивайзуми, чтоб ты сдох! – тут же отреагировала мужская. – Оомисаки! Оомисаки! О-о-ми-са-ки!

– Сильнейшая… – начал было Мацукава.

– Да понял я уже, – огрызнулся Ивайзуми.

– Сделаем их, Ива-чан? – Ойкава сверкнул улыбкой и протянул ему сжатый кулак. – Всех тех, кто не кричит «Сейджо».

– Разумеется, – Ивайзуми стукнул по его кулаку своим. Что-то – какое-то шестое чувство, наработанное за долгие годы игры – подсказывало, что это будет невероятно зрелищная игра.

Первый же пас, который дал ему Ойкава, оказался идеальным. Угол, высота, положение – все, абсолютно все позволяло Ивайзуми задействовать свои возможности по максимуму. Он ударил по мячу с гулким «вам-м-м» – тот пролетел сквозь узкую брешь в стене поднятых рук и врезался в пол.

– Уо-о-о-о! – сжал кулаки Ивайзуми. Он не успел толком обрадоваться, как зал затопили оглушительные крики:

– Ивайзуми! Ивайзуми! Ивайзуми-сама!

– Ивайзуми-сама, правь площадкой!

– Давай, сделай их!

– Ивайзуми! Ивайзуми!

– Я отдам тебе свою девственность!

– Ивайзу-у-уми!

С трибун полетели цветы, флажки и трусики. Одна пара упала рефери на голову. Ивайзуми разинул рот.

Несколько долгих секунд рефери смотрел перед собой, затем оглушительно свистнул в свисток.

– Команда Аобаджосай дисквалифицирована! Оомисаки получает победу по…

«Блядь! – подумал Ивайзуми с ужасом. – Блядь-блядь-блядь! Что же это такое?! Мы же должны были размазать Шираторизаву. Мы просто не можем вылететь с Межшкольных в первом раунде!»

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – возвысил голос Ойкава. – Погодите. Вы не можете нас дисквалифицировать. Этого, – он кивнул на кокетливые трусики в сердечках, – нет в правилах.

На лице рефери отразилась жестокая внутренняя борьба. Наконец он нехотя кивнул:

– Хорошо. Но игроку Ивайзуми придется как-то усмирить свой… свое… вот это, – рефери указал на трибуны.

– Да без проблем, – растянул губы в улыбке Ойкава. – Делай что хочешь, – произнес он краем рта Ивайзуми, – но немедленно все это прекрати. Хотя бы на время матча.

– Как?! – огрызнулся Ивайзуми.

– Фанатки обожают своих кумиров, – заметил Яхаба рассудительно. – Думаю, вам будет просто достаточно попросить.

– Я попробую. – Ивайзуми стиснул зубы и направился к трибунам. Лестница наверх закончилась как-то слишком уж быстро, и не успевший подобрать слова Ивайзуми оказался среди моря школьных блузок и красных форменных бантов.

«Просто попросить, – повторил он мысленно, – просто попросить…»

– Ивайзуми… Ивайзуми-сама… – зашептались обступившие его поклонницы.

– Я… эм… очень рад, что вы поддерживаете нашу команду, – прочистил горло Ивайзуми. – Спасибо вам и все такое, но… Ни в кого ничего больше не бросайте. И снимите транспаранты. И прекратите кричать. А еще лучше – совсем уйдите. Пожалуйста?

– Можно, – промурлыкала одна из фанаток, кажется, предводительница, – но что мы будем с этого иметь?

– Что?! – прокаркал Ивайзуми.

«Просто попросить», – вспомнились ему слова Яхабы. Ну да, конечно. То ли это он был неправильный -сама, то ли неправильным был сам фан-клуб.

– Что мы будем с этого иметь? – повторила фанатка медленно и раздельно.

– А чего вы хотите? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Ивайзуми. Отличная тактика, чтобы не наобещать лишнего.

– Ивайзуми-сама будет с нами обедать. Каждую неделю.

– А вы больше не будете ходить на наши игры.

– А мы будем вести себя как прочие болельщики.

– Идет, – сказал Ивайзуми поспешно.

– Отлично. Нам удобно сегодня в четыре, а вам?

 

 

На встречу с фан-клубом Ивайзуми отправился один. Ойкава снова отговорился делами, за которые Мацукава с Ханамаки и Кетани снова нашли бы, как его назвать. Особо прихорашиваться Ивайзуми не стал и остановился на джинсах и клетчатой рубашке поверх белой футболки.

– Просто и элегантно, – оценила его вид предводительница фанаток, вроде бы Камэ, и черкнула что-то в блокнотике. – Прогноз президента снова получает сто из ста.

У Ивайзуми непроизвольно дернулся глаз.

– Президент? – спросил он, присаживаясь на свободный стул и оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг – сколько хватало глаз – сидели фанатки.

– Остальные скоро подтянутся, – сказала Камэ, заметив его взгляд, и Ивайзуми сухо сглотнул. Остальные?

– Что еще за президент? – спросил он. – Я думал, фан-клуб возглавляешь ты.

– О нет, – Камэ рассмеялась, манерно прикрыв рот рукой. – Наш президент – удивительный человек. Именно благодаря президенту мы осознали всю неотразимость Ивайзуми-сама.

– Да неужели? – скрипнул зубами Ивайзуми. – И где она? Кто она?

Вместо ответа Камэ передала ему меню и сменила тему.

– Ладно, – сказал Ивайзуми, когда ему принесли простой черный кофе. – Я здесь. Чего вы хотите?

– Сразу к делу, – улыбнулась Камэ. – Очень по-мужски. Все снова по прогнозу президента.

– А скажите, Ивайзуми-сама… – начала фанатка за соседним столом.

Ивайзуми просидел с фан-клубом больше двух часов. Ему задавали разные вопросы, и он отвечал – скупо и немногословно, часто запинаясь. Фанатки делали фото, снимали на смартфоны короткие видео. Ивайзуми терпел. После Оомисаке предстояли игры с Карасуно, Сенсеки и Джозенджи.

– А скажите, Ивайзуми-сама, какие девушки вам нравятся больше всего? – задали ему наконец последний вопрос. – Каких вы считаете самыми красивыми?

Ивайзуми еле слышно выдохнул. В вопросах красоты он был в своей стихии. На него, не отрываясь, смотрела сотня горящих глаз, но Ивайзуми спокойно сказал:

– Все девушки красивые. Некрасивых не бывает. Нужно просто научиться видеть. Красиво все – веснушки, вздернутый нос, узкие губы, ногти… все. Любая девушка – это целый мир.

Вечером, когда волейбольная команда Аобаджосай снова собралась в караоке – сливать Ивайзуми новые фоточки Ойкавы, слушать его любовные стенания и смотреть порно – Мацукава отыскал обновление фанатского блога.

Пост назывался «Встреча с Ивайзуми-сама» и содержал краткий отчет и целую прорву восторгов и снимков. В конце было прикреплено короткое видео, на котором Ивайзуми с мягкой улыбкой на губах излагал теории Сакуры-сан.

Число комментов под постом зашкаливало. Число подписчиц блога выросло вдвое.

– Ты точно не делаешь это нарочно? – спросил Мацукава.

 

 

Аобаджосай снова проиграл Шираторизаве, и следующие несколько дней Ивайзуми ходил мрачнее тучи. Фанатки завалили его плюшевыми мишками и утешительными открытками, и о фан-клубе наконец стало известно его родителям. Мать хохотала так, что едва не надорвала живот, затем подписалась на блог и предложила поделиться детскими фотографиями Ивайзуми.

А затем, как будто дела и так уже не шли хуже некуда, ему внезапно признались в любви.

 

 

Девчонка была младше на два года. Ивайзуми смутно помнил, что видел ее в кафетерии и, кажется, раз или два даже с чем-то помог. Теперь она стояла перед ним, в коридоре полном людей, и дрожащими руками протягивала письмо в розовом конверте.

– Снова этот Ивайзуми… снова… снова… – Ивайзуми слышал, как шушукаются окружающие, и ему хотелось здесь и сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. Но девчонка все еще ждала, и Ивайзуми вроде бы даже помнил ее имя – Хитоми? Умэко?

Он собирался отказать как можно мягче, но ему не пришлось. Толпа зевак расступилась, и перед Ивайзуми возник фан-клуб – во всем своем грозном великолепии.

– Эй ты! – Камэ являла собой воплощение карающего божества. – Что это, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

– Я… Ивайзуми-сан… – пролепетала несчастная Умэко (или Хитоми).

– Ивайзуми-сама принадлежит нам всем, – сказала Камэ веско, и соратницы за ее спиной согласно загудели. – Никто не имеет права с ним встречаться. Особенно ты. Ты даже не член фан-клуба.

– Стоп, – перебил Ивайзуми, – то есть как это – никто? А если я захочу… – он не договорил и расплывчато взмахнул рукой.

– Совершенно исключено, – поджала губы Камэ. – Ивайзуми-сама – наше общее достояние. Так гласит устав фан-клуба.

– И кто, – проскрежетал Ивайзуми, – кто написал этот устав?

– Как кто? – Камэ солнечно улыбнулась. – Разумеется, президент.

 

 

Первое правило бойцовского клуба гласило: никогда не говорить о бойцовском клубе. Первое правило фан-клуба гласило: никогда не раскрывать тайну личности президента.

Ивайзуми старался как мог. Он угрожал, умасливал, упрашивал. Он задействовал все свои связи – и связи Мацукавы (которых было неизмеримо больше), но так и не узнал, кто виноват во всем этом безобразии.

– Если бы я только мог с ней поговорить… – вздохнул Ивайзуми. Он лежал на столе в караоке и тоскливо разглядывал фанатский блог. Прошло несколько месяцев. За это время фан-клуб разросся и окреп, и его блог – тоже. В отдельном посте можно было даже заказать фан-стафф, и Ивайзуми точно знал, что Кетани приобрел себе плакат и кружку. – Возможно, я сумел бы убедить ее прекратить все это… это… это.

– Да ладно, – пробормотал Мацукава отстраненно. Сегодня Кетани принес журнал с горничными. – Чем тебе помешали девчонки?

– Чем?! – взвился Ивайзуми. – У меня нет никакой личной жизни.

– Личной жизни, – заметил Ханамаки безжалостно, – у тебя нет потому, что ты дрочишь на Ойкаву и никак не решаешься ему в этом признаться.

– Впрочем, даже если ты и решишься, вряд ли это что-то поменяет. Говно…

– Говно…

– Говно…

– Я знаю! – огрызнулся Ивайзуми. Он придвинул к себе собственный телефон и принялся просматривать сделанные украдкой фотографии Ойкавы. На одной тот улыбался каким-то своим мыслям и выглядел при этом так, что Ивайзуми тут же захотелось отправиться в туалет, снять штаны и дрочить, пока не отвалится рука.

Позже, когда остальные разошлись, он и вправду пошел в уборную и долго умывался холодной водой, надеясь сбавить градус возбуждения и безумия. Выйдя оттуда, он двинулся к рецепции – но вдруг остановился, услышав знакомый голос.

 

Говорила Камэ.

– Тогда до следующей недели, президент. Не засиживайтесь долго.

«Президент? Президент?!»

Ивайзуми осторожно выглянул из-за угла: Камэ улыбнулась кому-то в комнате, закрыла дверь и ушла вместе с остальными девчонками из фан-клуба.

«Поверить не могу! – Ивайзуми охватила радостная дрожь. Он рванул к двери. – Поверить не могу, наконец-то я смогу… наконец-то узнаю…»

Он влетел в комнату и застыл с открытым ртом: дописывая пост в фанатский блог, в комнате сидел Ойкава.

 

 

Секунды тянулись – немые, вязкие.

– Президент? – разлепил наконец губы Ивайзуми. – Президент?! Какого хрена, Дерьмокава?!

Он пересек комнату в два шага, схватил Ойкаву за грудки и дернул вверх. Тот был тяжелее и выше, но Ивайзуми сейчас было на это плевать.

– Врежу, – пообещал он, тяжело дыша. Злость стискивала ему грудь.

Ойкава смотрел на него со странным, нечитаемым выражением.

– Ну, врежь, – сказал он наконец, и у Ивайзуми едва не разжались руки.

– Что все это значит? – спросил он немного спокойнее. – Зачем тебе вся эта возня с фан-клубом? Посмеяться? Если да, то прекрати. Ты уже и так…

– Но я не могу прекратить, Ива-чан, – перебил вдруг Ойкава. Голос его был мягким, но эта мягкость, словно шелуха, скрывала железную непреклонность. – Ведь тогда тебя тут же кто-то подцепит.

– Тебе-то что за печаль?

– Если с тобой не встречаюсь я, – произнес Ойкава, и от этих слов – непонятных, невозможных – у Ивайзуми тонко зазвенело в голове, – тогда с тобой не будет встречаться никто.

– «Ивайзуми-сама принадлежит нам всем?» – уточнил Ивайзуми и, дождавшись кивка, добавил: – Какое же ты все-таки говно.

Тугой обруч, который стягивал его грудь с тех пор, как он впервые испытал влечение к Ойкаве и понял всю его безнадежность, наконец-то лопнул.

Ойкава смотрел на него, и на его лице были написаны решимость, упрямство и предчувствие близкого пиздеца. Ивайзуми мог бы сказать ему много чего. Мог бы дать кучу заверений и такую же кучу обещаний, мог бы разгладить морщинку между его бровей… Но вместо этого он просто его поцеловал.

 

 

Встречаться они начали в тот же вечер.

 

 

Ивайзуми был счастлив – ужасно, неприлично счастлив. Ойкава был с ним, был его. Все его сексуальные – и прочие – фантазии имели шанс сбыться и уже сбывались. Это было непередаваемое чувство эйфории, розовые очки, которые делали мир лучше и прекраснее. Ивайзуми проплавал в эндорфинах два дня.

А потом о них с Ойкавой узнал фан-клуб.

 

 

До матча со старшей Деваичи оставалось всего ничего, и Ивайзуми ожидал, что они как следует поработают над недочетами командной и индивидуальной игры, но тренировка сорвалась, так толком и не начавшись.

Камэ влетела в зал, словно разъяренная фурия. По пятам за ней следовал остальной фан-клуб.

– Президент! Как вы могли?! – пронзительно выкрикнула Камэ, ткнув пальцем в Ойкаву. – Ивайзуми-сама принадлежит всем нам.

– Прости, Камэ-чан, – на лице Ойкавы не было ни капли раскаяния, – но Ива-чан принадлежит мне.

– Значит, так?!

– Значит, так.

– Ивайзуми-сама?

– Я его люблю, – сказал Ивайзуми просто, и ему были плевать, кто это слышит.

– Ну что же, – ноздри Каме воинственно раздулись. – Тогда это война.

 

 

– Ойкава! Ойкава! Ойкава, сдохни!

Ойкава с раздражением покосился на вопящих с трибун членов фан-клуба, но поджал губы и ничего не сказал.

За прошедшую неделю жизнь его превратилась в сплошной кошмар. Фанатки официально исключили его из клуба, торжественно сожгли его членскую карточку и гнобили как только могли.

Каждый день Ойкава открывал свой школьный шкафчик, и оттуда изливалось море писем, полных ненависти и угроз. На тренировках и во время матчей кричалки вроде «Ойкава, сдохни!» стали самым обычным делом. Парта Ойкавы то и дело оказывалась расписана оскорблениями, и он больше не трудился ее отмывать. Вещи его то и дело пропадали или оказывались испорченными.

Любой другой давно полез бы на стенку, но Ойкава только качал головой.

– Я ни о чем не жалею, – сказал он как-то Ивайзуми. – Ты стоишь всего этого и даже больше.

Попытки самого Ивайзуми прекратить гонения успехом не увенчались.

– Просто брось его, – сказала Камэ, накручивая на палец длинный локон, – и все закончится.

– Я никогда не бью девчонок, – процедил Ивайзуми сквозь зубы, – и сейчас очень об этом жалею.

После того, как фан-клуб помешал их очередному свиданию, Ойкава не выдержал. Прикусив ноготь, он долгое время смотрел перед собой, затем вскинулся и зубасто улыбнулся:

– Настало время со всем этим кончать. Когда ты снова обедаешь с фан-клубом?

– Я больше не обедаю с фан-клубом, – ответил Ивайзуми.

– Ну так пообедай.

– Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь?

– У меня есть план.

Ивайзуми пожал плечами:

– Ладно.

 

 

Следующая встреча – по настоянию Ойкавы – была назначена в караоке.

Ивайзуми сидел, односложно отвечая на вопросы, и старался не слишком заметно коситься на часы. Ойкава запаздывал, и оставалось только надеяться, что все и впрямь идет по плану – в чем бы этот план ни заключался.

Когда с начала встречи прошел час, дверь наконец распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Ойкава. По пятам за ним следовал Ушивака.

Брови Ивайзуми взмыли высоко вверх, да так там и остались.

– Что он здесь делает? – спросила Камэ, гневно тыча пальцем в Ойкаву.

Ответил ей сам Ойкава.

– У меня есть для вас предложение.

– И какое же? – спросила Камэ, чуть помедлив.

– Вместо Ива-чана… вот, – Ойкава вытолкнул вперед Ушиваку. – Фанклубьте его.

 

 

 

– Это что, какая-то шутка? – спросила наконец Камэ.

– Почему это? – оскорбился Ойкава. – Вот.

Он задрал футболку Ушиваки, обнажая идеальные кубики пресса. Ушивака продолжал стоять с лицом мороженой рыбы.

– Вот? – переспросила Камэ, брызгая от негодования слюной. – Вот?!

Скандал, который за этим последовал, был одним из самых безобразных на памяти Ивайзуми.

– Может, вы все же бросите его, Ивайзуми-сама? – спросила Камэ, выдохшись и устав от криков. – Вы же сами видите. Ойкава – мудак, для которого самое главное внешность. Редкое говно человек.

– Я все равно его люблю, – развел руками Ивайзуми.

– Ах, Ивайзуми-сама… Ивайзуми-сама… – зашептались фанатки.

В тот день в блоге фан-клуба появился пост о том, какое у Ивайзуми большое и благородное сердце – и какая редкая скотина его парень. Количество подписчиков блога опять возросло.

 

 

– Ушивака? – спросил Ивайзуми у Ойкавы тем вечером. – Ты правда привел им Ушиваку?

– Должна же и от него быть какая-то польза, – буркнул Ойкава. Он таращился в монитор, на какое-то бессмысленное кино про пришельцев. Под глазами у него залегли темные круги. За окном то и дело раздавались крики «Ойкава, сдохни!»

Ивайзуми вздохнул, порылся в ящике стола и бросил ему беруши.

– Спать. Спать иди. На тебя смотреть тошно.

Загнав Ойкаву на гостевой футон, он выключил ноутбук и взял смартфон. Вся эта ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. Пришла пора прибегнуть к тяжелой артиллерии.

Ивайзуми вошел в чат и отыскал группу «Вице-капитаны».

 

 

Сугавара был онлайн, и это было все, что имело значение. Впрочем, остальные тоже были в сети – Бобата и Камасаки, Акааши и Кай, даже Соэкава.

– Привет, – написал Ивайзуми торопливо – прежде, чем успеть раскаяться и передумать. – Мне нужна помощь. У меня проблема.

– И я даже знаю, какая, – ответил Суга, добавив в конце строчки смайлик с ангельским нимбом.

Это было неудивительно: Суга знал все, всегда и обо всех. Ивайзуми старался не думать, как ему это удается.

– Поверить не могу, – вклинился в разговор Соэкава, – что ваш Ойкава сделал с нашим Ушивакой то, что сделал.

– Толку-то с вашего Ушиваки, – написал Ивайзуми и влепил гневный смайл.

– А чего ты, собственно, хочешь? – спросил Сугавара.

– Я хочу, чтобы все это прекратилось. Ойкава уже неделю не спит.

Акааши послал в чат смайл с плюшевым мишкой.

– Хм-м… – написал Суга. – Думаю, у меня есть план.

– Выкладывай, – торопливо набрал Ивайзуми. Если Ойкава в отношении планов был Берти Вустером, то Сугавара был Дживсом.

 

 

Ивайзуми сразу понял, когда Куроо вошел в зал. Гневные вопли «Ойкава, сдохни!» стихли, как по волшебству.

– О, нечесаный явился, – буркнул Кетани. – Только его нам и не хватало.

Куроо был в своей красной форме – яркий, эффектный. Бьющий наповал.

«Вы видели? … вы видели?..» и «Ходячий секс» – зашептались фанатки.

Ивайзуми с облегчением выдохнул.

– Привет, – улыбнулся во весь рот Куроо, подходя ближе.

– Вон. Убирайся вон. Сейчас же, – выдавил сквозь зубы Ойкава. Лицо его было хмурым, губы – плотно сжатыми.

– Пока мой тренер договаривается с вашим тренером о матче, вы можете показать мне школу, – Куроо продолжал улыбаться, как будто ничего не слышал.

– Даже лучше! – Ивайзуми от избытка чувств хлопнул его по плечу. – Я свожу тебя на обед.

 

 

Встречу устроили в кафе, и на этот раз на нее явились все фанатки. На месте Куроо Ивайзуми стало бы не по себе от их количества, но тот держался молодцом.

Ивайзуми представил его как капитана и спортсмена, а потом по большей части молчал, лишь иногда вставляя слово-другое. «Тонко, – повторял он про себя слова Сугавары, – тонко, незаметно и ненавязчиво».

Куроо был на высоте. Много говорил, часто шутил, щедро используя словесные заготовки, которые они сперва полночи придумывали всем чатом, а потом еще и тестили на Шимизу, Ячи, Широфуку и Сузумеде.

Ойкава все это время смотрел на Куроо волком, словно надеялся взглядом вскипятить тому мозги. Ивайзуми украдкой пнул его под столом, но это не особо помогло.

В конце вечера Куроо вызвонил тренер Манабу, и тот откланялся, пообещав при случае показать фан-клубу Токио.

После его ухода Камэ с подругами выглядели необычайно задумчивыми и тоже не стали засиживаться.

«Неужели?..» – Ивайзуми затаил дыхание.

 

 

Вечером в блоге фан-клуба появился пост с вопросами про хостелы Токио, и Ивайзуми наконец позволил себе возликовать.

– Еще пару дней, – сказал он Ойкаве, – и мы сможем сходить в твою любимую обсерваторию.

– Да, – согласился Ойкава. Счастливым он не выглядел.

– Какого хрена? – спросил Ивайзуми. – Ты выглядишь мрачнее тучи с тех самых пор, как появился Куроо. Он-то тебе чем не угодил?

– Он… – Ойкава замялся.

– Ну?

– Он красивый.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза:

– Все люди красивые.

– Он… сексуальный.

– Не понял, к чему ты клонишь?

Ойкава молчал.

– Я все равно все узнаю, – сказал Ивайзуми. – Не заставляй меня опять идти к Суге.

– Я боюсь, что ты перестанешь смотреть на меня и начнешь смотреть на него, – промямлил Ойкава.

– Что? – вытаращился на него Ивайзуми. – Что?!

– Ты же слышал, что говорили твои фанатки? – буркнул Ойкава. – Куроо – ходячий секс, и эти его волосы…

– Знаешь, – перебил его Ивайзуми, – что я вижу, когда смотрю на Куроо?

– Что?

– Длинные ноги и полон рот зубов.

– А на меня? – спросил Ойкава. – Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня?

«Целый мир, – мог бы сказать Ивайзуми. – Огромный, безграничный, удивительно прекрасный мир». Но вместо этого он наклонился к Ойкаве и глубоко его поцеловал.

– Ива-чан? – сказал Ойкава, немного отдышавшись. – Ива-чан? Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? Ну Ива-ча-а-а-ан!

«Говно-человек», – подумал Ивайзуми – и имел сейчас в виду совсем не Ойкаву.

 

[1] **Бара** или **гэйкоми** — жанр [манги](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0), повествующей о [гомосексуальных](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C) отношениях мужчин, создаваемый художниками-мужчинами и ориентированной на читателей-мужчин. Персонажи бара-манги часто изображаются мускулистыми, брутальными и волосатыми


End file.
